Yahen kal kye ho kis na jaana?
by Poonum
Summary: Solving case under ur Head Direction is one thing.But What if head of the case is ur Best Buddy or Bhai ? and what if u do not follows his instruction and do something with ur own willing ? This is Just Abt Friendship...Love , care, anger and What u want to read abt Duo...
1. Chapter 1

**Zindagii Ek safar ha suhana**

**Yahen Kal kye ho kiss na Jana….?**

**Arey o leiyo leiyo,**

** oleiyo leiyo Oleiyo leiyo, **

**oleiyo leiyo Oleiyo leiyo, oleiyo leiyo…..**

Gooooooooooooooooooooooodddddddddddddddddd Morrrrrrrrrniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggggggg Muuuuuuuuuummbaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Salam, Namasta, Sasrikar..Main Hoon Sonia Raichand, Subha subha app ki Subha Aur bhi rangeen banana ka liya 91.99 FM saa.

Zindagii ki Muskiloon ko peecha chor kar…

Tanhyi sa Nata toor kar….

Chal para hain sabhi musafir Apni Manzilon ki aurh Par…

Jee haan, Sabi chal para hain Apni offices, Schools, colleges ki aurh..Apni zindagii ka aik aur besh qeemti din ki shuruat karna.. Hazaron Ghumo ko dil main Chupya..labhon paa muskaan liya.. Main Ayesha karti hoon ka sabi Ka din Bht bht acha guzara aur app sabi ka sara masala haal hoon…aur app dil sa mukurata hoya wapis apna gheron ki aurh looten iss din ka iktatam par…. Tu chaliya iss subh subh Ayesha ka sath karta hein apna ajj ka show ka shuruat aik pyara sa Geet ka sath….

**Zindagii Ek safar ha suhana**

**Yahen Kal kye ho kiss na Jana….?**

**Arey o leiyo leiyo, oleiyo leiyo Oleiyo leiyo,**

** oleiyo leiyo Oleiyo leiyo, oleiyo leiyo…..**

**Chadh taaron se chalna hai aage…**

** Asmaanon se badna hai aage….. **

**Pichhe reh jayega yeh zamana….**

** Yahan kal kya ho kisne jaana…?**

** Zindagi ek safar hai suhana…**

** Yahan kal kya ho kisne jaana…..?**

Radio Voice was roaming inside the house loudly…And now he was very irritate with this loud voice..which was like noise for him now..hitting his ears loudly. Finally he speak up and moved towards music system to put off Radio after completing his work inside the kitchen…

Abhijeet: Had hai (irritate) Kud tu room mein chala jata ha tyar hona..aur subha subha issa mera sar par chala jata haa…mera sar khana ka liya..bae itna shok ha tu kud suno..mera sar par kyun laga jata meri koi suna tab naa...

_And he moved towards Daya's room with…._

Abhijeet: Dayaaa…yar jaldi karo..Breakfast ready hai…Dayaaa….. (_calling his name loudly)_

_But he got no reply so he enters inside the room and checks the whole room, then washroom…And found Daya nowhere… He was surprised on this..._

Abhijeet (_murmurs): _Yah subha subha Daya kahan chala gaya..wo bhi btya bina.. _He was confused that's why he dials his number and found Number switched off.. He was little bit tense now…After few mins he again dials his number and after getting no reply Moved towards CID Bureau after locking his house and without doing any breakfast..Which was ready and placed on Dining table…_

_He enters inside the bureau in hurry and with very tough expressions on his face..He found Few Cops present on the Duty..Might be others are still on way…_

Abhijeet (_in hurry): _Freddy, Daya aya kye bureau?

_Freddy stood up from his desk and moved towards Abhijeet with…_

Freddy: Nahin sir… Par kye hua..app thora pershan lag raha hein..

_Abhijeet stopped near to his desk and hits his hand hardly on his Desk table… Freddy, Rajat,and shreya who were present inside the bureau look at him with shock…Here Abhijeet dials Daya's number again and found number still Powered Off..He got very Angry on this and speak with Anger.._

Abhijeet (_angry): _malom tha muja..malom tha wo asa he kara ga..Lakien muja laga mera samjana sa ruk jaya ga woh…lakien nai (_more angry) _nai…Nai suni uss na meri baat….

_Freddy who was looking scared after hearing and seeing such an angry Abhijeet…speak up_

Freddy: Sir.r…kye hua..kahan gaya hein Daya sir?

_Abhijeet look at him with angry eyes…and speaks with harsh tone.._

Abhijeet: jasa janta nai ho tum sab (_look at all) _Haan… (_angry) _mana kiya tha naa maine sab ko..ka koi bhi mera orders ka bagar kuch nai kara ga…ACP sir na muja head karna ko kaha ha na yah case apni gehr mojodgii mein..Pher..Kasa? kasa gya hai woh? Aur tum sab ko malom hota hua bhi kssi na muja inform karna zarori nahin smja…

Freddy (scared): Na nahin…nai..sir asi koi baa..aa.t..t na..nahin…

Abhijeet (_strong): _Issi liya tum asa hakla kar bol raha ho….

_Freddy just look at him…._

Abhijeet (_fiery eyes): _Abb bola ga kuch?

Freddy: si..r…r..sir wo ..wo..subha call aya tha ..Da..daya sir ka..uno na bola chalna ko..muja..muja smaj he nai aya ka kye kahon..pher uno na kud he mana kar diya aur call end kar di…

_Abhijeet look at Rajat who speak up in hurry.._

Rajat: Nai sir…muja tu kuch malom he nahin.. muja tu kuch bhi nahin kaha Daya sir na…

Shreya: sir kye Daya sir chala gaya hain ?

Abhijeet (angry): Haan…laa kar gaya ha sab ko apna sath marna ka liya… malom ha kitna khatra hai wahen par..Un larkion ko churana itna asan kaam nai hai…kachi pakki khaber mili hai..seeda attack karna sa kitna saboot hath sa nikal jayen ga..Aur shyad sabi kidnap larkiyan bhi wahen sa na milen…wo log alert ho jayen ga alag sa.

Freddy: Sir aik hafta sa zyada ho gaya hai..Trip par gaya uss school group girls ko kidnap hua… Maa baap na Sar kha liya ha humara aur uper sa school intazamiya na bhi..aur jab sa malom hua hai ka …K-Z Gang na una kidnap kar ka raka hai..Hum main sa kssi sa bhi bardasht nai ho raha kuch kiya bina… app tu janta hain wo gang kitna khatrnak hai… Jawan larkiyon ko Smuggle karta hain wo log… Itna time mein tu najana wo kameena kahan sa kahan bej chukka honga un bechari larkiyon ko….

Rajat: haan sir.. kal Jab un bechon mein sa 2 bechiyon ka maa baap na yahen aye kar bht hangama kiya..Tu Daya sir sa raha nai gaya…aur kas kar ka Khabryon ka batana ka bad ka wo log iss waqt kahan ho sakta hain..wo tu foren wahen raid karna chata tha..app..pp na he (_in low tone) _rok diya..aur issi main kafi kaha suni bhi ho gai app dono ka bech…

_Abhijeet look at him with angry eyes…_

Abhijeet: tu kye galat roka maine? Rajat…bolo? Kye paki khaber thi humara pas? Nai naa…

_Rajat nodded as no…_

Abhijeet: malom haina tum ko ka wo kitna plan sa kam karna wala gang hai..kitna khatrnak gang hai woh? Ajj tak jitni bhi bar un tak ponchna ki koshish ki gai ha police main he jani nuksan hua hai… Malom hai wo bechiyan churana humara kaam ha…farz hai..mager apni jaan khtara mein dal kar aur un bechyon ki zindagi dayo par laga kar nai…. Abb ager Yah log nakam hua… Khaber galt nikli..tu malom hai iss ka nateeja kye hoga? Ki guaranty raha gi un bechyon ki sai salamat wapis lana ki? Aur in sab ka jawab daa kon hoga? Main?

Freddy (_in low tone): _I hope sir ka sab teak ho..

Abhijeet (loud): Hope kuch nai hota humara kaam mein Freddy…(_angry)_ Hum CID sa hein..aur humara kaam ha har cheez ka bara mein soch smjh kar aga chalna… Pori planning kar raha tha hum.. bas aik strong news ka wait tha..aur thori planning. Hum ajj kal main action laa lata..koi hath pa hath dara nai betha rahta hum…lekin nai.. Tumara Daya sir ko tu koodna tha..Apna app ka sath baki sab ki jaan bhi khatra main dal di ha uss bewakoof naa….

_This is what which was making Abhijeet more and more Angry… he was worried abt Daya very much.. This sudden and improper action is really unsafe for him…And Now Team members lives are also in danger..Bureau phone rings..and Abhijeet attends the call with same angry mood and became so shocked after hearing something strong and really unpleasant news… He moved out from the bureau in hurry after looking towards all three present there..Who also follows him and moved out completely after sitting inside the quills… And their Journey stops after reaching near the Hospital Gate…All enters and Moves towards the respected area inside the hospital directed by police officer, present there…_

Officer: sir jungle ka becho bech mojod hai yah jaga..App ka 3no officers huma wahen sa mila hain zakmi aur behosh halat mein…

Abhijeet: Kasa hain sab abi?

Officer: sir app ka officer Pankaj ko tu kafi chooten ayen han..waqt laga ga teak hona mein zakmo ko but otherwise he is fine now.. Purvi ko mamoli choot ayi hai..par wo behosh hai ..Doctor na kaha hai jald he hosh main aye jaya gien woh… aur Nikil wo behosh hain… Sar par gehri choot hai..par jald he teak ho jaya ga doctor anusar..

Abhijeet: Aur Daya?

Officer: Daya sir? (_looking confused)_

Abhijeet: Haan nai mila kahen sa kye?

Officer : no sir..hum na kafi aga peecha dakha..mager huma aur koi tu nai dikha.. Huma tu Jungle sa nikli 4 School girls na Khaber ki..wahen mojod Pco ki help sa.. Police Van uss area mein patrolling par thi..tu turant ponch gai un ki help ka liya..Uno na he humari team ko batya ka jungle main aur girls bhi hein aur kuch log bhi ..Jo behosh hein aur buri halat mein bhi… Jab police team wahen ponchi tu app ka 3no officers mila una…zakhmi aur behosh halat main…aur 3 aur larkiyen bhi…jo kafi weak halat main then….

Abhijeet (tense): bas? Daya aur baki ki larkiyen?

Officer (_confused): _sir baki ki larkiyen matlab?

Abhijeet: wahen pa aur bhi 8 larkiyen hongi… 15 larkiyen then total ..jina churana humari team wahen gai thi…

Officer:lakein sir huma tu wahen aur koi nai dika..humari team na raat ka andhera mein bhi kafi daka…jitna mumkin tha mager una wahen aur koi nai dikha…

Abhijeet: raat ka andhere mein ? (_he was looking shocked and confused)_

Officer: jee haan….issi liya dobare subha bhi humari aik team na acha sa check kiya…mager result woi raha…

_Abhijeet look at freddy with complete angry eyes….Freddy looks downward…_

Abhijeet: Freddy tuma Daya ka phone raat ka samay aya tha na? wo subha nahin raat ka samay gaya …aur tum na muj sa jhoot bola…haan?

Freddy: sorry sir..muja laga app danto ga..ka itna time main bhi kuch kyun nai batya app ko..tu main wo… ..so..sorry sir…

Abhijeet: what sorry haan…(_really angry)_ Raat sa ab tak..mera poochna par bola tum… Yakeenan Daya na mana kiya hoga… uss ka kaha nai mana ..lakin muja bhi kuch nai batya… ab ager ussa kuch ho gaya tu?

Freddy: sir.. sorry…

Abhijeet (harsh): shut up… Pagal ho gaya hai wo… usa malom he nai kye kiya hai uss na…ab un 8 larkiyon ka kye hoga… sab ko khtara mein dal diya ha uss na…apna app ko sab sa bar kar… Ab yah team hosh mein aya tu malom ho ka akher hua kye wahen par..ACP sir ko kye jawab don ga ab mein…

Officer: Sir wo larkiyen bhi itna dari hui hein ka kuch bol he nai rahen…Doctors na bhi mana kiya hai..aur Un ka Maa Baap tu una dakhna tak nai da raha… Uper sa childerns Rights association na alag Hangama macha diya hai.. una najana kasa khaber ho gai..Kuch bhi poochna nai da raha…

Abhijeet: Nai abi rahna do..wo bechiyan bht tense hongi.. hum thore time bad poochtach karna ki koshish karta hain… (_to freddy) _Freddy tum yahen raho…jab bhi kssi aik ko bhi hosh ata hai..muja foren khaber karo…

_And he left with Rajat and shreya…. He was looking really tense now…_

Rajat: sir muja pori umeed hai..Daya sir teak honga..

Abhijeet: Pata nai Rajat..muja kuch teak nai lag raha…(_looking tense) And he left with same Tense Face… Shreya and Rajat exchange a glance and then both left too…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Flash back:**

Abhijeet talking wd someone and then told everyone Abt latest news related to the case..

Abhijeet: Khabrion anusar jungle ka beecho bech locate hui hai jagal K-Z gang ki… lakein paki info nai hai abi bhi…

_Daya moves towards him in hurry…_

Daya: tu boss intazar kis baat ka hai..chalu chal ka foren wahen raid marta hain…

_Abhijeet look at him with shock.._

Abhijeet: yah kye bol raha ho tum Daya.. malom hai na tuma hum kis gang ki baat kar raha hain? Wo koi mamoli gang nai hai..humara pas maximum sirf aik he moka hai.. Aur kssi paki khaber bina hum asa he wo moka gawa nai sakta.. akher ko yah 15 young girls ka matter hai..

Daya_ (sulky tone_)_: _Tu…Tabi tu bol raha hoon wahen chalna ko yar..malom hai na tuma kitna khatra hai un bechyon ko..Already kitna late ho gaya hai..

Abhijeet: haan malom hai..par humara pas yah case aya abi 2 din he hua hain..

Daya (_surprised)_: tu? Humara pas aya do din hua hain tu iss ka matlab yah tu nai Abhijeet ka una gyub hua bhi 2 din he hua hain..Aik hafta hona ko aya hai boss..tum kye bol raha ho…

Abhijeet (_loud): _Malom hai muja aik hafta hona ko aya hai..aur main yah nai kah raha ka humara pas yah case aya 2 din hua hain tu koi baat he nahin.. asa nai ha Daya..tum zara shant ho jaio..aur iss behas ki bajya betar hoga ager hum iss case par baat Karen..

Daya: baat kye karni hai… itna acha moka hai..huma chalna chiya wahen un larkion ko bechana ka liya..

Abhijeet: pher woi baat hum asa nai kar sakta…

Daya: Abhijeet….

Abhijeet: Daya bas…bht ho gaya..main tumara jazbatipan ki waja sa action laa kar sara mamla garbar nai kar sakta..

Daya (_shock): _Kye? _He moves near to him… _Kye kaha tum na? jazbatipan? Yani main yah sab sirf jazabat mein beh kar kah raha hoon? Warna muja un bechyon ki koi chinta he nahin?

Abhijeet (_look at him): _Hai..chinta hi tu hai Daya…tum dosra tareeka sa soch he nai raha ho issi liya..ka asa karna sa kitna khatra ho sakta hai… aur nai tu un 15 larkiyon ka bara mein he socho…

_Daya look at him with disgusting look…._

Daya (angry): yah tum ho Abhijeet..i m sorry..mager ager tumari jaga main hota tu yah sab kabhi nai bolta…

Abhijeet (_hurt): _Han malom ha muja..aur wo tu dikh bhi raha hai..(_angry) _per yah case muja head karna hai.. aur main tuma iss sudden discussion ki ijazat nai da sakta Daya..

Daya (_strong):_ Aik bar pher soch lo Abhijeet.. tumara yah aik kadam bht bari par sakta hai un bechyon par…

Abhijeet (_strong eye contact): _Soch liya hai Daya..isi liya bol raha hoon tuma..main tumara jazbat ki waja sa asa kssi kaam ki ijzat nai da sakta tuma..jis ka jawab ka boj kal main na utta sakon.. main tum sab ki aur un bechyon ki jaan khtara mein nai dal sakta Daya…

Daya: teak hai Abhijeet.. jo chya karo.. _And he was abt to move out from the bureau when Abhijeet stops him as…_

Abhijeet: Kahan jaa raha ho Daya tum?

_Daya moves back and look at Abhijeet with meaningful smile.._

Daya: Don't worry..App ki permission bina tu kuch kar nai sakta…ACP sir na app ko jo head banya hai iss case ka.. jab mera koi kam he nai hai tu gher jaa raha hoon.. ager meri zarorat hui tu bula lana…. _And he left the bureau..where All others present inside the bureau were looking in delima….Abhijeet feels really bad and angry too..he too left the bureau and follows Daya..he noticed Daya in Pakring area..he moves towards him and stop him as…._

Abhijeet (_in hurry): _Daya… Daya.. Daya..ruko..ruko tu yar…_hold him by his arm.. Daya moves back towards him without having any eye contact…_

Abhijeet: Daya…idher dako meri tarf… _Daya somehow look at him..still he was looking angry._

Abhijeet (_added): _Daya..yar meri baat smajna ki koshish tu karo.. Kye tuma meri saliyton par barosa nai hai?

Daya (_irritate): _Ab iss sab ka kye matlab hai…obviously hai …

Abhijeet: tu pher barosa rako muj par..un bechyon ko kuch nai hoga..Hum sab mil kar planning Karen ga aur una bechyen ga…yah pali bar nai hai ka main kssi case ko head kar raha hoon ACP sir ki absence mein…pher tuma asa kyun lagta hai ka mera yah decision galat hai…

Daya: Abhijeet asa nai hai..Per yar,,yah koi Normal murder case tu nai haina..Jisa hum aram sa solve kar sakta hain..yar tum na un 2 bechyon ka maa baap ko daka naa..wo kitna ro raha tha..un ki halat daki hai na tum na? kitna faryad kar rahi then wo dono maayen (_mothers)_… tuma una kasa ignore kar sakta ho…

Abhijeet: nai kar raha hoon ignore yar…nai kar raha hoon.. par asa jazbati ho kar main sara mamla garbar nai kar sakta… dako ager hum asa he wahen chala jata hain tu kye hoga? Ager wo log wahen hua he nai tu? Yah pher kuch log hua tu? Aur ager wahen larkyen he na hoyen tu? Kye huma pher sa dosra moka mil paya ga? Kye hum una alert nai kar dan ga? Jab tak huma strong info na mila..hum koi kadam nai uttha sakta socha smaja bina.. tuma meri baat kyun smaj mein nai ati..aik cop ki hesiyat sa kyun nai soch raha ho tum?

Daya (_anger lower down): _teak hai Abhi..tum jasa teak samjo… shyad main zyada he react kar raha hoon..i m sorry maine tuma hurt kiya…

Abhijeet (relaxed): It's okay…tum gher jaio abi..Takha hua lag raha ho wasa bhi (_patting on his arm) _abi kuch kam bhi nai hai..main thori dar mein ata hoon..tum khana kah kar soa jana..mera wait mat karta rahna..

Daya (_low voice): _teak hai Abhi…bye _And he move out complete…. _

_After than Abhijeet back to home after 2 hours and found Daya in deep sleep..After doing dinner he too went to sleep in his room…_

**FLASH BACK OVER:**

CID BUREAU:

Abhijeet: muja laga wo samj gaya hai..lakein nai..dhoka daa kar nikal gaya wo muja.. koi soa woo nai raha tha wo…mera sona ka wait kar raha tha..aur mera sota he wo nikal para..music system ka timer laga kar..ta ka radio on ho saka..Yani jitni dar tak possible ho muja shak na ho...aur yah Nikil, pankaj aur purvi..wo bhi…3no bawakoof bhi sath mein gaya uss ka…Nikhil aur pankaj tu..kam sa kam Purvi..uss sa asi harkat ki umeed nai the muja…

Rajat (_tense): _Sir..app itna pershan mat hoon..ab jo ho gaya soo ho gaya. Abb aga kye Karen ga hum?

Abhijeet: Asa kasa na pershan hoon main Rajat.. malom ha na sab ka sath kye hua? Ager una kuch ho jata tu? Main kye jawab data? Aur Daya..uss ka tu abi tak kuch ata pata nai..malom nai kis haal mein hoga wo…aur wo bechiyan… _He was looking really tense now..After few seconds he added…_Khabri ko lagya hua hai….dako kye khaber lata hai.. issi ki khaber ka intazar tha muja..ajj din tak ka wada kiya tha uss na.. aur ab dako kye khaber lana ka liya bol raha hoon main ussa… had hai… _again angry…_

_At the same time, Abhijeet phone rings and he look at his phone screen..After looking at screen he moves out from the bureau…_

Shreya: Abhijeet sir kitna panic ho raha hain…

Rajat: Haan..per wo galat bhi nai hain..Daya sir ki jaan khatra mein hai.. Abhijeet sir ko jawab dana para ga iss sab ka.. ACP sir tu barak jayen ga un par..Aur Daya sir par Alag sa..Par yah gusa tension uss baat ka nai hai.. Daya sir ka liya Abhijeet sir kitna concern aur possessive hain wo tu hum sab acha sa janta he hain.. Daya sir ki jaan khatra mein hai. Asa mein wo kasa hath pa hath raka beth sakta hain.. Un ka gusa aur tension mein hona sobawik hai shreya…

Shreya: Haan sir app sahi kah raha hain..Yah tension sab Daya sir ko laa kar hai..Daya sir ko asa nai karna chiya Abhijeet sir ko inform tu karna chiya tha aik bhai ki hasiyat saa..

Rajat: tu kye pher Abhijeet sir una jana ki ijazat da data? _He was looking with surprised expressions towards Shreya.._

Shreya (_smiles): _Obviously not sir…per pher bhi..ab jab una yah pata chala ga ka Abhijeet sir kitna pershan hain un ki waja sa tu una yah jaan kar acha thore he laga ga…

Rajat: haan wo tu hai..I just hope ab sab teak ho jaya…

_At the same time Freddy calls Rajat and inform him abt the conscious state of Purvi..After informing Abhijeet who was talking with someone in parking area of bureau all left for hospital… Where Freddy was waiting for them in purvi room… All enters and look at Purvi…who was looking really embarrassed as well tense after seeing Abhijeet…_

Rajat: Purvi kasi tabeat hai Ab tumari ?

Purvi (_looking downward): _Sir feeling better… _And then she look at Abhijeet who was looking at her angrily…_Sir..r..r ..darsal daya sir..wo… w.._And she stops…._

Abhijeet: Purvi muja batio wahen kye hua? Saf Saf jaldi..humara pas time bht kam hai…

_Purvi who knows abt the current situation from Freddy speaks up now…_

Purvi: Sir wo main…Daya sir ka call aya tha..uno na chalna ko kaha yah bol kar ka wasa tu wo muja sath jana ko nai khata per larkiyon ka mamla hai so kssi aik female cop ka hona zarori hai…aur main un bechyon ka bara mein soch kar chal pari.. humara sath Nik aur pankaj bhi tha… takreeban 2 hour ka bad hum jumgle ka becho beech pooncha..mager huma wahen koi mila he nahin… Daya sir na huma alag alag directions mein jana ko kaha, bechyon ko dondna ka liya… sir kafi dondna... pher bhi huma koi dika nai wahen par.. thora time bad achanak muja koi awaz sunie di… kssi bechi ka rona ki awaz..main uss direction ki aurh bari tu daka..wahen neecha aik kahie jasa kuch hai..iss sa pehla main kuch smja pati..mera paion he slip kar gaya aur aik zordar cheek ka sath main neecha gir pari.. behosh hona sa pehla itna yaad hai ka kuch bechiyen aik he rasi sa bandi bethi then aik jonpara ka bahr aur 3 nai tu 4 full of arm log meri aurh bar raha tha..bas uss ka bad muja kuch yaad he nahin…

Abhijeet: yani uss ka bad sab alert ho gaya… ?

_At the same time nurse enters and inform them abt Nik and Pankaj conscious state..Without losing a min All moves towards them…_

Pankaj (_weeping): _sorry sir..hum app ko batya bina..

Abhijeet (interrupts): Aga bolo ..hua kye wahen per tumara sath? _In hurry.._

Pankaj: sir jab Daya sir na huma alag alag directions mein jana ko kaha tu sach mein muja bht dar lag raha tha… tu mein Nikhil ka sath chal para un ka jana ka bad.. kafi dar dondna ka bad bhi huma kuch mila nai..pher achank purvi ka cheekna ki halki si awaz sunie di… hum uss aurh baga..tabi achanak huma kuch gundon na gher liya beech rasta mein he..aur apna sath chalna ko kaha… hum na socha ka iss taran hum kam sa kam purvi ka pas tu ponch jayen ga aur pher sochen ga ka kasa help Karen…Tu hum bhi chup chap chal para un gundon ka sath… wo huma aik kahie numa jaga par laa gaya… zayada gehri nai the..par uno na rasta bana raka tha…hum na daka …wahen purvi behosh pari hai aur Wo log kuch 7, 8 larkyon ko rassi sa band kar kahen laa jaa raha hain. tabi aik gunda na huma ata daka aur foren bola…

"_in larkyon ko foren gari mein betio aur rawana karo..baki ki larkyean next step mein..Jungle sa bahr niklna mein kafi waqt lag jaya ga.. C I D yahen hai hum Risk nai laa sakta…jaldi karo niklo yahen saa"_

Nikhil (_added): _Sir huma laga yahi sahi waqt hai un gundon sa larna ka..Purvi tu hosh mein nahi thi..hum na apni guns nikalien aur fire khol diya seeda…tabi Aik goon gusa sa bola apna baki ka satihyon sa ka ina check kyun nai kiya… dono janab sa firing start ho gai… lakriyen dar ka mara aik kona mein kari then…aik he rasi sa bandi then sab ki sab..Pankaj na muja ishara kiya aur main un ki aurh baga… iss sa pehla ka main kssi aik lakri ki rassi bhi khol pata..kssi na mera sar per kuch da mara aur behosh hona sa pehla itna he yaad hai muja ka Daya sir wahen aye gaya tha sir… main chilya ka sir lakriyen…. Par aga kuch bol he nai paya….

Pankaj: Sir Daya sir ko dakh kar meri jaan main jaan ayi…uno na uper sa he firing kar di… Goons un 8 larkyion ka group la kar baag nikla…peecha sirf 4 log tha… so main aur Daya sir medan mein kood para.. meri goliyan bhi khtam ho chuki then… bht lara sir… sirf 2 log tha..jab Daya sir na muj sa bola ka…

"_Pankaj tum in do ko dakho..main un ka peecha jata hoon..huma un larkiyon ko bechana hai kssi bhi haal mein…"_

Pankaj (_added): _Sir pher bht mara un do logon na muja bhi… aur maine una bhi… par maine sanbal he liya… kuch larkiyen jonpara ka ander bhi then..bht buri halat thi unki..maine sab ko bahr nikala.. Purvi ki aurh bara par najana kyun achanak meri ankhon ka aga andhera aye gaya aur pher muja kuch yaad he nahin…

Abhijeet: aur pher wo larkiyan wahen sa niklien aur police ko inform kiya..aur police na una aur tum sab ko becha liya…Aur Daya un gundon ka peecha gaya… pora jungle mein kahen bhi koi namo nishan tak nai..iss ka matlab Daya un ka sath he hai…pata nai kis haal mein ha wo….aur kahan hai….

_All were looking in great tension now…When after few seconds Rajat moves towards Abhijeet…._

Rajat: sir phone aya tha app ko….app ka khabri ka?

Abhijeet: nai…ACP sir ka… _And he move out from the room..All exchange a glance with each other…They really understood what kind of convo happened between two of their seniors…_

_Outside the room Abhijeet was standing in great tension…When he got call from his khabri…who told him something…_

Abhijeet (_on call): _Paki khaber hai na? dakh mera pas aur koi chance nai hai? Muja Daya chiya kssi bhi keemat par..

Khabri: Sir jan jokam mein dal kar mera bhai khaber laya hai..App yakeen karo mera…

Abhijeet: Teak hai..abb bas teri khaber sachi nikla… _He calls everyone and asked them to be ready for the action..He also calls Police station for some force help…._

_Here in Some go down type area…Daya was sitting on one chair …his body was full of wounds. He was not in conscious state as well..Someone came and threw full glass of water on his face. He came back in conscious state with great jerk in his body…A laughing voice of one Man welcome him back…_

Man (_laughing): _Welcome back Daya..Welcome back …

_Daya first does not understand the situation, but after few seconds he look around and understand the situation when he feels high pain in his body…He remembers his great fight with goons..How he tries his level best to save all those girls but due to so many goons he lost and now when he came back in conscious state..he found himself sitting on chair tied with ropes..He tries to free himself by jerking his body…when he heard as…_

Man (_teasing)_: Rahna do..rahna do Daya..fazool hai..Arrey tumari sehat dakh kar he bandha hai tuma…

Daya (_angry): _Kyun band ka rakha hai muja? Haan… dar lagta hai…

Man (_laughs): _hahahaha…bae wah Daya…man gaya..Asi halat mein bhi tum asi baten kasa kar lata ho?

Daya: tu bech nai paya ga smja..in larkion ki zindagion ka sath tum asa khel nai sakta…

_He look towards 8 girls sitting in one side of the dark room..looking very scared…_

Man: 2 ganta bhi nai han tera pas…uss ka bad yah larkiyan Purrrrr…hahahaha… jo karna hai kar laa…

_He said so and left the room…Girls move towards Daya ..though it was difficult for them to move like this..when they all were tied with each other with same rope…_

Girl (_crying): _Sir…Daya sir… _shaking him… _App teak tu hain?

Girl 2: App humari waja sa kitni muskil mein par gaya hain sir..hum tu yahan sa nikal nai payen ga aur app..app humari waja sa musebat mein par gaya hain…

Daya (_in low tone): _Asa kyun kah rai ho tum beta..yah sab tumari waja sa nai hai..Ahhhh hhhh…_he feels high pain in his body…_main tu kud tum logon ko yahen sa churana aya tha…

Girl: sir huma ab koi nai becha sakta..thori dar mein huma yahen sa laa jayen ga kssi bahr dash la jana ka liya..huma bech diya jaya ga …_And she start crying.._Abb hum kabhi apna maa baap sa nai mil payen gi…kabhi nahin…_And she burst out…All others too start crying… _

_Daya was too sad after seeing this…he tries to console all as…_

Daya: nai nai beta asa kuch nai hoga..hum yahen sa niklen ga..kuch bhi kar ka hum yahen sa niklen ga..zaror..dako meri baat suno..tum sab ko himat rakna hogi…please beta..asa ro mat..

_After few mins Girls stops crying.._

Daya: shabash asa he himmat rako gi..tu hum kuch na kuch kar lan ga..dako pehla mera hath paion kholo… _Girls did so… And then Daya freed them all… _Dako main dakhta hoon bahr kye haal ha..tum log please shoor mat karna..

_He moves forward and tries to check the door..which was locked...window was present there..which was also looking lock..Daya was losing his control again and again…but somehow he was composing himself..After few mins he decided to do something which is risky..but there is no other option left for him..Girls were crying..Daya's heart was melting again and again after seeing this…He picks one broken chair wooden piece from the floor and throw it towards Mirror window… Window broken due that hard hit…Goons present outside the area become alert…all came towards that area…Daya looks around..he notice one alcohol bottle with Lighter and tobacco pack on the near table… Daya look at girls…_

Daya: dako tum log foren yahen sa bago..iss window sa niklo..humara pas yahen sa niklna ka sirf aik yai moka hai..main un logon ko rokna ki koshish karta hoon…

_All girls starts running from that window one by one..At the same time Door opens and 6 goons enters inside the room..after looking the scene one of the goon was abt to fire the bullet when another one stop him as…_

Goon (_screams): _Don't…. Kssi bhi larki ko kuch nai hona chiya…Malom ha har larki kitni keemti ha humara liya.. pakro una…

_With this all moves towards them..Daya instantly move and after picking up the Alcohol bottle and lighter in his hands tries to threatened them as…_

Daya: hay aga mat barna..khabrdar..warna nateeja ka zimadar tum kud hoga.._one of the goon who was present near to him became afraid… _

Goon: Darta kye ha..aga bar aur iss ka khel tmam kar…

Daya: dhako main mazak nai kar raha..aga mat barna..warna wo sab tu... tumari jaan jaya gi…

_All goons comes in great anger..so moved together towards Daya..Daya was trying to waste their time intentionally…but when he saw All girls safely moved out and goons are not ready to stop anymore.. he washes out whole alcohol bottle and after putting fire in it through lighter just moved out from the window… he was losing his control now..but when he saw no one is present there and their way is very much clear…He too moves out from there…Girls were running and looking behind.. Daya was continually saying them to run..Girls doing so..but at the same time Others goons who were coming to take girls in one Bus came there… Daya was shocked ..Girls were again trapped badly… Daya was too helpless… He tries to fight but in few mins he lose his control and falls down… One goon came forward…_

Goon: iss ki waja sa ajj humara consignment pora hona sa rah jata…

Another Goon: Boss app na issa zinda rakha he kyun hai…issa tu pehla he mar dana chiya tha huma..

Good: Haan.. yahi karna chiya tha.. _And he takes out his gun and pointed it towards Daya.._Good Bye Daya… socha tha tuja teri ankhon sa teri haar dika ka maron ga main..aik asi mout doon ga tuja ka iss ka bad koi police ka admi mera gang ko harana ka bara mein soch bhi na saka.. lakin kush naseeb hai tu..asan mout mar raha hai…

_Girls screams…And Bullet fired…_

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_Thank You Guys for liking first chapter..And appreciating me..in last chap By mistake I wrote Suraj instead of Pankaj name..That was writing mistake only... Abt Radio..well I used TIMER option...that is really basic in all kinds of music systems now a days.. _

_Abt Story, well so many of u guys were really insisting to write something..so I tries to write a story based on FEW CHAPTERS Only.. also high demand abt duo moments so I will try to concentrate on that only after now... This story is not at DS Level..this is simple and time pas story.. I have two to three ideas but I will work on it after sometime..Now I don't have free time..Also few High Drama stories are also there...so I want to try something different... So Simply don't expect high this time from me..And Yap for DUO dose..must connected with this Story..._

_Yah Chap kasa laga..tell me.. I m not expecting high..Bcz I m not satisfied as well.. But really want to knw how many of u r reading this story... I m missing my frends comments..I thing they guys are busy in these days..missing u guys... come back soon..._

_Last but Not the Least... Wishing u all A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR ..God Bless U All..Love U "HUGS".. Take care Buddies...Poonum_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hustle and bustle created… bcz it was not the voice of one bullet.. Two bullets fired at the same moment but with two different guns...One bullet enters inside Daya's chest and other one enters in Goon (boss) back…who falls down on Daya with force…Other Goons move back and look at behind…CID Team with Police force present there with full preparations… It was not plane surface area…all hides in near hidden places…some before Big stones present there..And CID team opens fire on them… Goons too start firing...Abhijeet screams after seeing Girls present there..who were screaming and running here and there…_

Abhijeet (_to team)_: Sambal kay… _he screams… in firing Few girls also got hurt…some falls down badly…and also hurt with bullets…_

_After almost 15 to 20 mins firing stops from both sides…and Team moves in hurry towards Goons who was dead or badly injured..no one was there who was looking fine… Freddy moves forward and stop with Shock…All others were busy in checking Girls and Checking goons…when they heard Freddy scream.._

Freddy (screams): Sirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…. Abhijeet sir…

_Abhijeet who was busy with girls and ordering Police cops to take them with safety..Ambulance was already present there…Abhijeet did not miss any point of this mission…One girl was injured due to bullet..But she was not in danger bcz Bullet only hits her arm tissues…He looks at Freddy and after seeing his shocked and teary face he became so panicked and moves towards him in hurry… Rajat, Purvi and schain also moves forward in hurry and became shocked after seeing Daya face which was full of Blood drops…and his body was covered with another body…All moves forward with great panic.._

Abhijeet (shivering hands): Daya..daya… hatyo..hatyo jaldi…schain…

_With great force all removes goon body from Daya…. Schain check him..he was dead… Abhijeet holds Daya…Who was completely dip in blood due to goon blood as well… Rajat checks his pluse and screams…_

Rajat: Sirrr…Pulse chal rai hai..Daya sir teak hain..Sir…rr….

_Abhijeet whose eyes were shading tears…just hugs his buddy with tight grip…and take a reliving sign…. He was holding him tightly in his arms… like he was saving his buddy's life in his arms….. Rajat calls ward boys who were present there with Ambulance who moves forward in hurry with stretcher… Schain places His hand on Abhijeet shoulder..who look at him only with teary eyes…_

Schain: Sir Ambulance..Daya sir…

_Abhijeet nodded and releases Daya from his arm…Ward boys move in hurry and after taking Daya in stracher moves from there in hurry…. Abhijeet stood up and moves with…_

Abhijeet (_Teary tone): _Rajat tum yahen sab sambal lana… _And he moves forward but stops after few steps….Rajat and schain look at him… _

Rajat (confuse): Sir ?

_Abhijeet clears his eyes and speak up with Strong plus sad tone after looking at schain…_

Abhijeet: Schain tum jaio Da..Daya ka sath… main yahen he rukon ga..

Schain (_in hurry): _Lakien sir..sir app jayia..hum (_looking at Rajat) _yahen sab smabal lan ga…

Abhijeet: nai schain..main kud dakon ga..Tum jaio jaldi….Go…

_Schain who was shocked after seeing such attitude of Abhijeet moves in hurry after giving glance to Rajat… Abhijeet with strong attitude tooks the charge once again… Rajat, shreya,Freddy and purvi who were present there were so shocked on this..but they were doing their work in hurry bcz they all were so tense abt Daya… Abhijeet informs Doctor Salunkha and Tarika and also ask them to move in Hospital…_

_Here, after sending girls with police and then Goons who were either dead or injured badly, Abhijeet checks the whole area and then found that go down…_

Abhijeet (_strong tone): _Sari jaga acha sa chaan maro…dakho koi saboot yah kuch bhi milta ha tu dehan sa rako…aik aik cheez acha sa dhako…

_All really look at this strong man who was doing his duty with complete honesty…but his heart was completely thinking and beating for someone else…his mind was not at this place but still he is doing all this..How…? What Power is helping him to do all this..Only he knows…Abhijeet after giving orders to all, dials schain number who told him abt Daya, that he is in Operation Theater…. Abhijeet cancels the call and after taking a painful sigh told this to all..who were looking at him in tension..After almost one hour they all completed their task and moved out from there… On Way, inside quills Abhijeet orders Freddy,Rajat and shreya as…._

Abhijeet: Freddy un sab gundon ko kis hospital laa kar gaya han?

_Freddy clears his eyes and tries to speak after clearing his throat…._

Freddy: sir shyad Ussi hospital jahen Daya sir ko… (_in low tone)_

Abhijeet: teak hai..tum aur shreya una check karo aur police ko hire karo wahen par…

Freddy: sir….

Abhijeet: aur Rajat tum un girls ko…balka main bhi chalta

Rajat (_interrupts): _Sir main sab dhak loon gaa..app jayia Daya sir ka pas….Please sir…app jaiya…

_Abhijeet look at Rajat with blurry eyes and speaks…_

Abhijeet: Thank You…. _His voice was not more than a Whisper…And tear falls down from his eye… _

Purvi: sir Operation abi tak chal raha hai…._tense voice… _sab teak hoga yakeenan…

Freddy (_weeping): _Kuch nai hoga purvi…Humara Daya sir ko kuch nai hoga..

Abhijeet (_strong tone): _Roo mat Freddy ..kuch nai hua ha ussa…

_All look at him…This man still speaking with strong tone whose heart in actually crying and scared very much…After sometime they reached to the hospital… Where Schain, salunkha and Tarika informed them abt Daya's operation…Rajat, Freddy and Shreya left for their task… Where Abhijeet moved towards Salunkha…_

Abhijeet (_in tension): _sir doctor na kuch batiya ?

Salunkha: nai Abhijeet..abi tak operation chal raha hai….`

_Tarika comes forward…_

Tarika: Abhijeet don't worry sab teak hoga..kuch nai hoga Daya ko…

Abhijeet: haan …I know..ussa kuch nai hoga… (_Still speaking with strong tone…he was not losing his faith) _

_After spending much time in tension..Doctors move out from the OT ….All runs towards him.._

Abhijeet: Doctor…?

Doctor: Relax…He is fine…

_Everyone look at each other with smile…where Abhijeet feels really relax..but his face was showing now how much tension he bears…_

Doctor: thori dar mein hum app ko milna ki ijazat danga.. abi under observation raken ga..Halat more stable hota he una room mein shift kar diya jaya ga… Un ka shreer par kafi choten hain…specially un ki right leg aur left shoulder par… Thora waqt tak ahtiyat karna para gii..baki goli nikal di ha hum na… Blood lose hua hai..But he will be fine soon.. Don't worry…

Abhijeet: Doctor parshani ki tu koi baat nai haina?

Doctor: Dakiya jis ka sath uper wala ho usa koi pershani nai hoti… _he smiles… _Don't worry..Goli left shoulder ka kareeb lagi ha …Shoulder ko thora damage hua hai..baki its alright..Now don't worry..App ki dua rang lien han..take care…

_All really says Thanks to God by their expressions or eyes and now starts waiting….Salunkha moves forward and speak after placing his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder…_

Salunkha (_smiles): _Dhaka sab teak ho gaya…Abb tu hans do bhai….App ka Tarika ji na bhi kaha tha ka sab teak ho jaya ga….itni fikar kyun karta ho yar ab….

Abhijeet: haan sir…aik main he hoon jisa usski fikar ha…Ussa thore he meri… _And he moves out from there where Salunkha was looking at him in shock…..No one sees tears in his eyes while speaking this..._

Salunkha (_confuse): _Issa kye hya bae?

Tarika (_more confused): _malom nai sir….

_Where Schain and purvi exchange a glance..Rajat, shreya and Freddy also came back and Feels really happy after hearing this great news… _

Purvi: Sir Abhijeet sir kahan han? _Feeling happy.._

Salukha: malom nahin…achank sa kahan chala gaya… kuch ajeeb sa he behave kiya uss naa..

Tarika: Daya ka sun kar tu ussa kushi honi chiya thi..wo relax tu tha par kamosh sa bhi…

Rajat: sir itna sab hua..wo Daya sir ko laa kar bht pershan tha ..bas dikana nai chata tha… _And he told everything to Salunkha and Tarika..Abt Case and whole situation…_

Salunkha: Lo…gae bens pani mein..Pradyuman tu barak gaya hoga Abhijeet par..kas tor par Daya ko laa kar.. yah tu bagwan he tha jo itni asani sa Case sulaj gaya..warna k-z gang ka sath Police ki huien Jarapen aur un ka nateeja tu sab ko malom he hai…

Rajat: sir yah tu bht kam level ki baat thi..tabi..Pora gang thore he Hath mein aya ha..

Salunkha: wo bhi ho jaya ga..At least un girls ko laa kar tu mamla sulaj gaya..Daya bhi teak hai..baki sab bhi teak ho jaya ga zaror…

_And after long hours waiting, Doctors allow them to see Daya…All enters inside the room with care and silence..Daya was present there with oxygen mask on his face, Blood bottles and drips attached with his hands… he was sleeping with normal sighs…All feels relax after seeing his normal pulse rate and Breath on screen… Schain Got Call at the same moment..To Attend it ho moves out from the room and came back after few mins..He told them all as.._

Schain: Abhijeet sir ka phone tha wo..wo..(_looking at all) _bureau mein han..(_All looking shocked) _uno na kaha hai ka Main aur Purvi bureau ayen..Pending kam ka liya..

Salunkha(shock): kye? Aur uss na Daya ka bara mein bhi nai poocha?

Schain: sir poocha aur maine batya bhi..tu uno na aga sa yahi orders diya…

Salunkha (_disbelieve): _Yah Abhijeet ko ho kye gaya hai..asa kyun behave kar raha hai wo? Shyad…And he stops..

Rajat: kye hua sir?

Salunkha: ho sakta ha Rajat , ACP na kuch kaha ho..aur tum sab tu janta ho jab wo bolo hoga tu kye kye bola hoga Abhijeet sa uss naa..yah pradyuman bhi had karta ha..gusa main ata ha tu lihaz he nai karta..halan ka Abhijeet aur Daya pa ankh band kar ka vishwas karta ha..aur vishwas karna lyke bhi han yah dono..pher bhi…abb kye Karen asa he hai who...Duty ka name pa Duty bas… Aur shyad ab Abhijeet bhi issi liya iss taran kar raha ha..

Rajat: aur wo Daya sir sa naraz bhi han buht..iss liya bhi… _All look at him with shock..Yes he was saying right..Abhijeet behavior really showing this..Schain and Purvi left.._

_AFTER TWO LONG HOURS…Daya came back in consciousness.. A smile came back on his face after seeing his Team faces in front of his eyes..Before he ask anything..Salunkha bend down towards him and speaks with concern …_

Salunkha (_smiles): _Daya becha sab teak hai..Doctor na kaha hai ka goli tumara shoulder ka pas lagi hai..thora pain hoga..baki it's fine..koi gabrana wali baat nai hai..Aur Wo girls sab teak han…sahi salamat humara pas..aur Gunda bhi CID ki girfat main han..so u don't worry abt anything…

Daya (_in weak tone):_ Thank You sir…_He smiles somehow…_Main teak hoon..abi thora medicine ka asar ha..thora time bad teak ho jayon ga wo bhi… _He look at all.._Sir Abh…Abhi kahan hai?

Salunkha: Bureau main… bht parshan tha tumara liya..yahen he tha..Thori dar pala he gaya hai…

Daya (_Smiles): _Sir main janta hoon apna bhai ko..naraz hoga muj sa..ACP sir na bht danta hoga ussa..aur sab sa bar ka meri tension hogi ussa..Khere main mana loonga ussa.. muj sa naraz nai rah sakta wo (_naughty)_

Salunkha (_smiles): _Bai ab yah tu tum jano aur tumara wo dost… _Doctors came in and all moves aside ..After checkup..Doctor advice him as…_

Doctor: app teak han Abi…lakin aram karna para ga..choot ha Leg mein aur shoulder main bhi, tu aram sa.. main app ka oxygen mask remove kar data hoon ..ab isski koi zarorat nai…_Daya feels more relax.._Aur abi ka liya Rest..so no more Baat cheet.._He looks at all and smiles….after than Doctor left from there..._

_All understands this so Rajat says that…_

Rajat: Okay sir abi app aram kariya..Hum bhi chalta han aur raat main ata han Abhijeet sir ko laa kar .._He winks…Daya shocked after seeing such naught Rajat infront of him..He smiles on this…_

Daya (smiles): Tum bas ussa yahen laa ana baki sab main dhak longa.. _He winks…_

Salunkha: lo iss halat mein bhi baz mat ana..

Daya (_naughty): _sir muja kye hua ha?

_All smiles on this…_

Salunkha: lo bae iss ka kuch nai ho sakta… _All laughs on this…And stops as well after seeing towards door..Abhijeet was present there.. Salunkha Look at Daya and murmurs…_

Salunkha (_murmurs): _Lo..Sab ko wahan bula raha tha aur kud yahan…_He controls his smile…._

_Where Abhijeet moves forward and looks at Daya ..Who was looking at him with open eyes…Relax expressions came on Abhijeet Face..Which was clearly showing on his face..But he was looking angry too..Or Trying to pretend to be angry…;) He looks at all and speaks…_

Abhijeet: Kye hua muja dakh kar sab na hansna kyun chor diya? Achank khamosh kyun ho gaya sab ka sab?

Salunkha (_tease): _darta han na tum sa…

Abhijeet (_irritate): _Salunkha sahab app… _And he stops bcz…_

Daya _(weak tone):_ Abhi…?

_Abhijeet who was still standing far from Daya look at him…was abt to move in hurry with great love present on his face after hearing this ABHI from Daya's mouth.. But stops in next step and speaks with anger…_

Abhijeet: Kye hai?

Daya: idher ayo (_innocent voice) _mera pas…

_Abhijeet does not move…_

Daya (again): Yar asa tu mat karo..ayo na Plz.. Abhi…mera pas…

Abhijeet: abb kyun ayon main tumara pas? Haan…? Yah sab han kafi ha… tum aram karo..

Daya: Yar… but I need u..

Abhijeet (_teasing): _Oh really? _Daya was embarrassed.. _tuma dhakna aya tha bas.. baki sab han tumara pas hona ka liya… _He look at All..and left…_

Salunkha: yah Abhijeet tu bht naraz lag raha hai…

Rajat: Haan sir…Yahen rukha bhi nai..halan ka Daya sir ko Dhaka bina rah bhi nai sak raha tha…isi liya tu dora dora yahen chala aya… Par jab schain ko call kiya tha tab tu Daya sir behosh tha na (_looking confuse)_

_Schain smiles on this..All looks at him…._

Schain: arry app sab log asa mat dhako meri tarf..maine kuch nai kiya..bas itna he…ka..(_in low tone) _Kaha ka Daya sir ko hosh aye gaya ha….

_All look at him with amazed look…._

Salunkha: arry wah bae Schain..Tumara demag tu bht taz chalna lag gaya hai…

Schain (_smiles): _Bas sir wo..wo main tu itna he chata tha ka jab Daya sir apni ankh kholen tu Abhijeet sir..Jina wo dhakna chyen ga wo un ka samna hoon…

Daya: Thanks Schain..Par Wo aya bhi aur chala bhi gaya… _He speak with sad tone.._

Salunkha (_chill tone): _Arry Daya becha parshan kyun hota ho..thora Naraz hai..teak ho jaya ga…

Daya: Nai sir.. Wo parshan nai HURT hai..Maine ussa (_looks downward) _bht hurt kiya hai..Uss bina batya…_And he stops…_

_All look at each other and feels sad abt Daya…_

Freddy (sad tone): Daya sir..

_Daya look at him with…_

Daya: nai Freddy..maine ussa hurt kiya hai…main janta hoon..ussa bina batya yah kiya..uss ka mana karna ka bawajood..wo meri kitni parwa karta ha aur maine ussa batya tak nai.. par… _He looks at all and noticed their sad faces because of him..._main janta hoon ka meri galti ha..Ab manana bhi muja he hoga ussa..par wo mafi mangna ka moka tu da…wo tu bol he nai raha muj sa..ruka bhi nai yahan..

Rajat: Abb kye Karen sir…Abhijeet sir tu bht naraz lag raha han..

_Daya look at him and speak with naughty tone.._

Rajat: woi jo tum na kaha tha Rajat…

Rajat (_confuse): _Kye sir?

Daya (_Smiles): _Yahi Ka Abhijeet ko yahan laa kar ayo gay.. tu laa kar ayo ussa yahan..baki main dhak loonga…

Salunkha: Matlab?

Daya: Matlab…Uss ka bhai bemar ho..Dard sa tarap raha ho tu wo kahin jaa he nai sakta sir .._He winks with naughty tone…_

Salunkha: Ohhh… wah bae wah Daya..Emotional blackmail.._he laughs_

Rajat: par sir hum una yahan laa kar kasa ayen ga…Jasa wo yahen sa gaya han uss ka bad?

Salunkha: CID officer ho bae…Demag lagio..Banio koi plan tum sab….

_Rajat look at All and All nodded with smile… Daya feel relax…_

Rajat: Daya sir abb app rest Karen..Hum lootta han break ka bad… _All laughs and left after wishing GET WELL SOON to Daya and Making Plan abt how to tackle Abhijeet…. Freddy stays there and Daya closes his eyes with smile on his face…._

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

_Thank You everyone for ur reviews…:) I hope u will like this chap …._

_ Sheenam, Thank You so much dear..U told me abt my whole work till now.. And appreciated it Thank You so much dear… AND thanks for reviewing… I hope u will like this chap as well…_

_One of U asks me that she call me as TUM? Then why not dear..U all can call me as Tum..i m young girl..so thora bara yah chota hona sa koi fark he nahin parta.. All can call me as TUM… Respect shows by Words not with app and tum... ;)_

_Thanks once again everyone who is reading and reviewing this story… Hope u are liking it without Rona DONA? This is my first try like this actually..i don't knw howz its going….Must review abt this chap..how u found it? And Are u waiting for next one? Wink_

_Thanks once again..Love u All..And don't forget to Review..take very Gud care of urselves…Hugs Poonum_


	4. Last Chapter

_Here Team Was talking abt Duo inside the quills on their way, returning back to Bureau..Freddy too came with them for their plan..They all were really happy after getting clean chit from Doctor abt Daya's health…Case was also solved without any big damage.. The Pressure, scare and tension everything was end now.._

Freddy: Yah Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir bhi ajeeb hain..Aik dosra ka bina rah bhi nai sakta aur Aik dosra ko tang kara bina bhi rahta nai… Ab Daya sir ko he laa lo..Pala bina batya chala gaya yah Janta hua bhi ka Abhijeet sir ka kye reaction hoga..aur abb un ko manana ka peecha para han Apni sehat ko ignore kar ka..aik pal bhi nai rah sakta Abhijeet sir ko razi kiya bina..Pala naraz kiya ab Razi karna ki jaldi…Hahahah

Schain (_laughs): _Haan Freddy…Teak khata ho..Na aik dosra bina guzara ha inn dono sir ka aur na tang kiya bina… kamal ki friendship hai…

Purvi: haan sir..Bht kuch seekna ko milta hai inn sa.. Aik taraf Duty aur dosri tarf dosti, Care, concern… _She smiles…_

Shreya: Haan purvi..Jitna suna tha Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ka bara main Training academy mein..uss sa kahen zyada interesting hai inn ki Friendship…Pala rothaya bhi kud aur ab manana bhi..sach kahon tu (_excited voice) _Muja yah dakh kar maza aye raha hai Abb..

Rajat (_laughs): _Kye shreya tum bhi…Wo dono aik dosra sa rothay betha han aur tuma yah dakh kar maza aye raha hai…

Shreya (_smiles): _Haan sir..dakhen na pala jo hua bura he hua..par abb tu maza ana wala hai..Hum sab bhi iss ka hisa bana han..Abhijeet sir ko Hospital laa kar jana..Aik challenge jasa hai…

Purvi: haan sir..Muja bhi yah soch kar maza he aye raha hai… pata nai hum sab act bhi kar payen ga yah ….

Rajat (Smiles): yah Enjoy he Karen ga… _All laughs on this… _Salunkha sir aur Tarika tu iss sa nikal gaya kyun ka un ka kam tu Lab mein hai... beccha hum…So…(_looking all) _Be ready guys…

_And doing all this masti they all reached to the bureau… but before they enters inside the bureau…A New Shocking Scene was waiting for them… They all stops at the same place and look at each other with sad faces…._

INSIDE CID BUREAU:

ACP (_harsh): _malom ha tuma Abhijeet, kitni sunani pari han muja Uper sa..? Tum janta ho na Ka Iss mamla ki noyiat kye thi? Acha sa janta tha tum… pher bhi yah kye kiya tum na? kasa handle kiya tum na yah sab? Apni team tak ko nai sambal paya tum….

_Abhijeet who was only present inside the bureau other than ACP Pradyuman, standing there with down head in front of ACP…_

ACP: majbori thi muja…International Conference mein jana ki..warna iss case ko chor ka main asa kabhi nai jata…Jata yah na jata..Tum sab tu yahan tha.. Tum aur Daya…khere usski tu baat he choro (_looking more angry) _Tum…tuma sonp ka gaya tha main yah zimadari…humesha tum na sab handle kiya ha..Pher issi bar tum sa chok hona thi Abhijeet…Issi bar (_really angry)_ jab tum achi taran sa janta tha..ka un Girls mein sa aik Larki EX-Minster ki poti hai…

_All who were listing this from outside the bureau became so shocked…._

ACP (added): Hum yah baat kssi keemat par bahr nai laa sakta tha..warna malom ha kitna hangama ho jata..huma kitna strictly orders tha iss case ko sawdani sa solve karna ka.. sahi salamat lana tha sabi larkiyon ko.. kitna pressure tha..Kssi ko nai lakin tuma batya tha maine..Kyun ka muja Apna sabi officers ko batana sa bhi mana kiya gaya tha..iss kadar pressure tha muj par..Nazer thi tum par..pher bhi tum na itni deel kasa da di sab ko?

_He looks at Abhijeet who was only listening all this with down head…._

ACP: tum sa ..kam sa kam tum sa tu yah Umeed nai thi muja Abhijeet…. Abb kuch bolo ga bhi..yah yuhien sir jukya, butt bana suntan raho ga bas…._He look at him with angry eyes…_

_Abhijeet look at him and speak with Low tone.._

Abhijeet: sir..i m sorry sir...

ACP (harsh): Sorry…Bas Sorry kah diya aur ho gaya..Sorry My Foot…_he throw a file hardly on table which was in his hands..After few seconds…_

ACP: aik tum aur aik wo Daya… malom ha kitni bari galti ki hai uss na kud sa asa action laa kar…

Abhijeet (_instantly): _Sir wo maayan (mothers) bht roo rai then uss roz..muj sa Dhaka nai gaya..jo kachi pakki info thi maine uss base par Daya ko…Da..Daya ko jana ko kaha…

_All shocked after hearing this including ACP… what Abhijeet is saying…?_

ACP: Kye (shocked) tum hosh mein tu ho Abhijeet? Malom hai tuma kye kah raha ho..demag jaga par hai tumara…

Abhijeet (strong tone): sir wo…bas ..haalat he asa tha ka muja asa karna para.. malom nai tha ka k..aga..aga asa kuch ho jaya ga..

ACP: Acha tuma malom nai tha ka aga kye ho sakta ha (_looking at him teasingly) _tuma ….?

_Abhijeet lower down his gaze in reply only…. ACP was continually looking at him with his fixed eyes on him…_

ACP: Teak hai Abhijeet..Abb iss case ki inquiry pa bhi tum he jayo ga… _Abhijeet look at him.._Aur sara jawab bhi tum he dana..yah jo intahie fazool reason diya hai na muja..kam sa kam mera main tu yah himat nai hai una batana ki ka mera uss officer na asa kiya hai jis pa main Naz karta tha.. Hazaron bar un ka samna tum dono ki kabliyat ka gun gaya han maine unn ka samna.. Abb yah kis moun sa bolon ga main? Jaio tumi face karo ab yah sab bhi…shayad tuma andaza ho ka kasa lagta hai jab Heads …_And he stops… _aur shyad tuma ayenda ka liya Akal bhi aya…

_HE Said so and left the bureau in a minute…All who were standing in shock outside the bureau just tries to hide themselves… but it was not possible for everyone to hide himself in just a short time and in short place… So in result a different situation comes on their way…ACP moves out from that area in anger without looking at anyone but team….._

Freddy (screams): Schain sir apna paion hatyen mera uper sa..Sir chala gaya han…

_Schain who was half standing on Freddy behind the wall and half standing In air after placing another hand on Rajat shoulders look at him and speaks sorry and tries to move out..Where Rajat was just pressing towards the wall bcz of these two and took a reliving sigh…And Freddy stood up after placing his hand on his back who was almost sitting due to very short place or Schain foot was forcing him to sit down…._

_On the other side Purvi and shreya were standing behind another wall, hugging each other due to very low space... just praying to God that ACP went out without seeing them…Both took a reliving sigh and look at each other… They all must laugh in any other situation after seeing each other but For now..they all were looking really sad..Feeling really bad Abt Abhijeet… All looks inside the bureau and noticed Abhijeet sitting on their desk quietly…._

Purvi (_initiated): _Sir abb kye Karen?

_Rajat look at her and speak after a second…_

Rajat: abb tu woi karna para ga jo hum soch kar aya hain..Abb tu aur zarorat hai uss sab ki…

_All look at him confusingly…_

Rajat: Mood tu change karna para ga na… _All nodded as yes.. _Dakho sab asa he enter honga jasa huma kuch malom he nahin..aur woi sab karna hai jo socha hai..Smaj gaya?

All: Yes sir…

Rajat: so be prepare urself…aur kas tor par apna face expressions teak karo.. jisa dhak kar saf pata chal raha hai ka hum na sab suna hai… _All smiles… _FINE..ab chalo…

_And with this all enters inside the bureau…Abhijeet look at them and instantly start looking at his computer..like he is doing any work.. All exchange a glance and started as…._

Schain (_To Abhijeet): _Sir hum aye gaya…

_All other really makes a face after hearing such start from Schain….Abhijeet look at him and speak.._

Abhijeet (_confuse tone): _Haan tu ?

_Now, schain really feel embarrass….._

Schain: tu..tu..wo hum aye gaya bas….

Abhijeet (amazed):Kye ?

_Rajat really look at another side and Murmurs…_

Rajat (murmurs): Hey bagwan… _patting his head…. _

_Now, schain look at all for help…when Purvi moves forward after grabbing a file from her desk.._

Purvi: Sir wo yah File..Complete ho gai thi..App dhak lan pher main Computer mein Update kar doon gi…

Abhijeet: haan teak hai..Rak do yahan paa aur yah tum sab asa khara kyun ho jasa muj sa milna aya ho… Kaam pa lago…

_All really realized and instantly moves towards their desk and start working… After almost 10 mins schain moves towards Rajat after grabbing one file in his hand… _

Schain: sir yah file…zara app dakh lata..Yah clause issi file main dalna hai yah main case file main…

Rajat: haan dikyo muja.. _both starts working on the file…_

Schain (_in low tone): _Sir, iss taran tu hum kuch bhi nai kar payen ga…

Rajat: haan aur kas kar jasa tum naa kiya wo tu…tareef ka lyke hai…

Schain (_embarrass): _Sir wo..muja samj he nai aya tu..wo sab dhakna ka bad..lakin ab tu..issi taran tu hum kuch nai kar payen ga….

Rajat: nai asa kuch nai hoga… (_In normal tone) _Haan yah clause main file main he daly ga.. main kar doonga…

Schain: sir main kar data hoon na…

Rajat: arry nai schain..ajj nai..kal Karen gay…ajj tu jana hai na Daya sir ka pas… Tum tu janta ho na Daya sir ki tabeat… _And he stops…_

Schain: Haan sir.. teak hai ..Par..._And he moves towards his desk.. Abhijeet look at them but did not try to ask …_

Freddy: Haan sir main tu dar he gaya tha…pala kitna teak tha Daya sir aur pher achank..

Rajat: pala kye abi bhi… _And he stops after noticing fixed eyes of Abhijeet towards him… _

Purvi: sir issi liya main tu wahen rukna bhi cha rahi thi…par app na he kaha bureau main bht kam hai tu chalu….

Shreya: haan sir..hum main sa kssi aik ko rukhna he chiya tha…

Freddy: sir main ..mera tu abi bhi dil nai lag raha yahen pa kssi bhi kaam mein…

Rajat: Akher ko Goli lagi ha Daya sir ko..tu yah sab tu hoga he… Bechara wahen akala bhi tu hain…

_Now, Abhijeet moves towards them…_

Abhijeet: Kye Hua haan?

Rajat (_look at him): _kye sir?

Abhijeet: woi abi kye baat kar raha tha tum sab yahen ?

Freddy: kuch nai sir..hum tu bas asa he…_And he moves from there… Abhijeet look at him and then towards All…Who all were looking busy in their work…after few Second Abhijeet moves back towards his Desk but his mind was somewhere else…So he came back again towards All.._

Abhijeet: Daya ki tabeat kasi ha ab?

Freddy (_instantly): _Sir wo tu…

_After looking Freddy happy face and tone, Rajat interrupts as…_

Rajat: Wo tu app ka jana ka bad he achank bht kharab ho gai..

Abhijeet (_worried) _Kye ?

Schain (added): Haan sir..wo tu sambala nai sambaly… bari muskil sa Doctor na seductive da kar sulaya hai… pata nai abb hosh main ata han tu kye hota hai..

Purvi (_sad face): _Sir kssi kam main dil he nai lag raha… Daya sir ka pas hai bhi nai koi…

Abhijeet: tu tum sab kyun yahen chala aya? Koi tu rukhta na wahan paa..

Schain: sir rukhna tu chata tha par Daya sir..wo achank sa bht gusa hua hum par ka sab chala jaio..Abhi nai ruka tu tum sab kyun mera sar par sawar ho kar betha ho..Sab ka sab nikal jaio..aur ussi mein unn ki teabeat bhi kharab ho gai sir…

Shreya: sir hum bhi chala aya pher… jab woi nai chata... tu hum bhi kye Karen ga Rukh kar…

Abhijeet (sad face): acha..teak hai… _And he moved back towards his desk…. _

_All look at each other and at the same time Rajat minds click and he speaks…_

Rajat: wo shreya tuma tu ajj jaldi gher jana tha na..Tumari best friend ki shadi thi..

Shreya: Kon sir friend sir? _Rajat signals her something.._oh haan haan… sir dakiya na iss tension mein tu yaad he nai raha.. muja tu fori nikal jana chiya.. 8 bjna ko aya han…I m already late… kaam bhi finish ho gaya hai mera…_She moves towards Abhijeet…_Sir main jaion….

Abhijeet _(absent minded):_ haan jaio… _And shreya left in no time …._

Schain: sir muja bhi apni khabri sa milna jana tha..Main chalta hoon ..ana main tu dar ho jaya gi shyad…balka muskil ha subha he aye paion ga abi tu bureau..Good night sir. _And he left too…_

_Now, Purvi, Rajat and Freddy left inside the Bureau… All looking at Abhijeet…who was looking busy in any file with sad face..he was looking very much worried as well…_

_At 10:00 Pm… _

Rajat: Freddy kam ho gaya… Chlu main tuma aur purvi ko drop kar data hoon…

Freddy: sir muja tu Daya sir ki fikar ho rai hai..

Rajat: Fikar tu muja bhi ho rai hai..Lakin kye kar sakta hain..Wo he nai chata tu hum kye kar sakta han pher..chlu chalta han gher…

_All three said Good BYE to Abhijeet and left… After Almost one hour Abhijeet left the bureau… One after the other each and every word of Team members was roaming in his mind…._

Abhijeet (_murmurs): _Malom nai Daya kis haal main hoga… Sab ka sab chala gaya ..uss na zara dant kye diya sab baag gaya..balan asa bhi koi karta hai… yakeen nai aye raha muja tu sab par… Abb kye karon… Doctor ka number tu liya tha..uss sa he pooch lata hoon…_And he dials Doctor number but found no reply..he again tries but result was same… _

Abhijeet: Yah doctor bhi phone nai utha raha ab ussa kye hua.. kahen sab ka sab yah jaan boj kar tu nai kar raha? Wasa tu sab Daya sir Daya sir karta rahta han..Ajj bhi pershan tu tha..pher asa kasa akala chor sakta han..Kahen yah Daya ka he tu koi plan nai? Haan ho sakta ha… uss ka demag bari tazi sa chalta hai inn sab mamlon par… bilkul asa he hoga…. _And he moves towards his home… _

NEXT MORNING CID BUREAU:

Schain: sar sari raat guzar gai Hospital mein intazar karta karta , Abhijeet sir tu aya he nai…

Freddy (sad face): haan sir..kye kye nai bola..Kitna jhoot par un par tu koi asar he nai hua…

Purvi: sir meri tu garden hi akar gai hai jag jag kar wahen Hospital ka gate par Abhijeet sir ka intazar karta karta…par wo tu aya he nai…

Freddy: arry purvi bari bari sabi na duty di na..tum akala thori thi….

Purvi: haan sir par main tu bht thak gai hoon jasa…. Abb kye Karen sir…koi plan kam nai kiya…

_Rajat who was listening all this only now speak up…_

Rajat: woi jo abb tak kar raha tha…par thora panic creat karna para ga…

Purvi: karna kye hoga Sir?app ka mind main kuch hai? _Looking confuse_

Rajat (Smiles): Tuma thori dar aur duty dani para gi purvi..par Hospital ka gate par nai… Balka Bureau ki window par..ta ka juhin Abhijeet sir ayen tum hum sab ko inform kar sako…

_After half hour…. _

Purvi (_screams): _sir aye gaya…Aye gaya Abhijeet sir…

Rajat (_closing file): _chlu chlu jaldi karo…purvi aur schain pala tum dono niklo..jladi…

_Both left in hurry…. In Parking area when Abhijeet moved out from quills he saw Schain and Purvi moving some where in hurry with great panic…_

Abhijeet: arry schain..Kye hua? Purvi?

_But both left in no time..Abhijeet was confused and now moves towards the bureau…when he was abt to enter inside the bureau..he collides with Rajat…who move out after saying sorry to him…And Freddy was too behind him…_

Abhijeet: arry kye hua..Rajat…Freddy..kye hua asa sab kahan jaa raha ho?

Freddy (stops): Sir wo Daya sir..Sir wo… _was abt to cry but he left without telling anything to Abhijeet…Before Abhijeet can understand anything, all completely moves out from bureau…_

Abhijeet: yah sab ko kye hua..Daya… Sirf itna he name liya…kahen Daya ko kuch ho tu? Main kye kye sochta raha..Oh No… _And without entering inside the bureau…he left for hospital…._

**INSIDE HOSPITAL, Daya's Room:**

_All laughing madly and telling everything to Daya..who was lying but in sitting mode on bed….Today he was feeling much much better than before… He was laughing too…_

Daya _(Smiles):_ Rajat tumara bara main tu asa maine socha bhi nai tha.. Tum tu bara kamal ki cheez ho bahi…

Schain: haan sir…Rajat sir ka aik naya he Roop nazer aya hai huma tu….

Freddy: sir muja paka yakeen hai Abhijeet sir ab tu zaror ayen ga yahan….aur yah sab Rajat sir ki waja sa... yah tu uni na plan kiya tha…

Rajat _(embarrass_): arry kye app log bhi…bas wo tu asa he demag main aye gaya…abb bas Kam bana sahi…

Daya (smiles): wo tu teak hai..Par Bahr kssi ko raka bhi ha Dhakna ka liya... ager Abhijeet aye gaya tu?

Schain: Haan sir Shreya haina…

_Here Abhijeet enters inside the Hospital and moves towards Daya's room in hurry.. Shreya who was standing outside the ROOM in corridor suddenly collides with nurse and Falls down… Both starts helping each other after saying sorry….And During that Abhijeet passes from there..And Shreya does not look at him…_

_INSIDE the Room…_

Rajat: haan sir Abhijeet sir aya tu wo huma bata da gi….

Schain: sir muja tu soch soch ka hansi aye rai hai jo sab hum na kal kiya…wo bhi idher udar goom pher ka baat ki bureau main..Abhijeet sir dhak lata humara chehra tu foren smaj jata….

Rajat: Haan schain..tum na tu kal kamal he kar diya Yah bol kar ka Sir Hum Aye gaya…._Schain Embarrassed and All starts laughing….But Daya starts Screaming suddenly, all look at him..who was Screaming in pain after placing his hand on his chest….All moves towards him and help him to lay down.._

Freddy: sir main Doctor ko bulata hoon… _Before he can move..Daya holds his hand tightly and signals him not to move…But Freddy was not understanding..he was continually trying to move,,,,Rajat saw something after noticing Daya's Signal towards Freddy…_

Freddy: sir mera hath tu choriya main Doctor ko bulayon…app na itna zor sa kyun pakar raka hai mera hath..

Rajat: dard dard hai na Sir iss waja sa..Doctor nai ha Freddy…wo round par hai..Thori dar pala jab sir ko dard hua tu gaya tha main bulana doctor ko tab yahi bola tha Nurse na…kaha tha Thori dar main ata han..Abi ana wala honga..tum yahen ruko Daya sir ka pas…

Daya (screaming in pain): Ahhhh ahhhh..Rajat ..bht dard…

_Rajat moves down towards Daya who was screaming in pain…_

Daya (whispers): Rajat tum na tu kaha tha Shreya hai bahr pher yah sab kye hai? Aur schain aur purvi kahan hain?

Rajat: Sir uno na Abhijeet sir ko ata he dhak liya tha shyad..issi liya Schain Wash room main gus gaya foren bina batya..aur purvi..wo shyad app ka bed ka neecha hai…

_Abhijeet who was looking all this from Room Door comes forward and look at Daya…who starts screaming more… Freddy now understands the situation…_

Freddy: Abhijeet sir..Shukar hai app aye gaya..dakiya na Daya sir kitna tarap raha hain Dard sa…

Daya: Abhijeet…Abhi…boss….

_Freddy left his hand and Abhijeet moves towards Daya and holds his hand.._

Abhijeet: Daya ..main hoon ..main hoon yahan yar… (_to Freddy) _jaio doctor ko bulio jaldi..Jayo..(loud)

_Freddy does not know what to do so move out from the room..Where Shreya was standing with sad face.._

Shreya: sorry freddy sir..muja dika he nai Abhijeet sir ata hua…

Freddy: shreya tum bhi.. kitni muskil sa sambala hai..wo tu shukar hai Daya sir na time par dhak liya..warna Abhijeet sir sab smaj jata…

_And at the same time Doctor came there for round…_

Freddy (Shock): Lo issa bhi abi ana tha…. _Freddy moves towards him to stop him as…_

Freddy: Doctor wo ander …wo….Daya sir… app zara..wo Daya sir

Doctor: jee main una he dhakna aya hoon… _And with this he enters inside the room… _

_Abhijeet after looking at Doctor left Daya's hand and Speaks in hurry.._

Abhijeet: Dakiya na Daya ko kye ho gaya hai..kitna dard hai una…

_Freddy enters inside the room..And Doctor's moves forward and start Daya's check up with…_

Doctor:Achank sa kye ho gaya..iss sa pala tu sab teak tha….

Abhijeet (Shock): kye? Yah kye kah raha hain app doctor (Angry) Daya ki halat raat sa itni kharab hai aur app kah raha hain sab teak tha…

Doctor (_look at him): _jee haan..sab teak tha...app yahan nai tha ..main tu tha (_he smiles) _Aur app ka yah Sathi bhi… in sa poch lijyea..Raat bhar yahen he tha ..Daya teak tha bilkul..

_With this Daya's scream vanished… Where Abhijeet look at Daya first who was lying on bed with close eyes..and then towards Rajat…_

Freddy: dakiya na sir Doctor ka hath lagta he Daya sir ko aram aye gaya…

_Abhijeet look at him with angry eyes…and Freddy starts looking downward… Doctor after doing check up speaks to daya…_

Doctor: Daya app ab kasa feel kar raha han?

Daya (_opens his eyes): _much better Doc….

Doctor: Maine aik aur painkiller add kar diya hai Drip mein..malom nai itna pain killers ka bawajood kasa Dard ho gaya app ko…anyways, abi nai hoga… U take care…And Abhijeet app ka Bhai app teak han…Aur una koi takleef nai hui… App fikar na Karen..wo yahen mehfoz hathon mein han…

Abhijeet (_looking all): _Jee wo tu muja malom hai…

_Doctor left with smiling face…. And Here Abhijeet asks from All…_

Abhijeet: Baki sab kahan hain? _And with this… Schain Comes out from Wash room with down head..and Purvi stood up after coming out from under bed…And Shreya enters in the room…Abhijeet look at all with angry eyes and then at Daya who was looking at him only…._

Abhijeet: Drama complete ho jaya tum logon ka tu Bureau aye jana..Kuch kaam bhi kar lana…

_Saying so he was abt to left the room when Daya holds his hand tightly…._

Daya (_strongly): _Abhijeet plz… _And he looks at all with serious expressions ..All left the room within a minute..Now Only Abhijeet and Daya was present inside the room…Daya look at Abhijeet who was still not looking at him…_

Daya: Boss plz betho…. Yar rrr?

_Abhijeet look at him and his pleading eyes and sat down on chair ..Still Daya holding his hand tightly…_

Daya: Thank You…. _He smiles…. Abhijeet look at him with anger…._

Abhijeet (_irritate tone)_: Janta ho Daya yah sab kitni childish harkat thi…Tum tu tum..Team ko bhi tum na iss kam mein sath mai mila liya…

Daya (smiles): Boss tabi tu childish laga naa tuma… (_added in naughty tone) _warna tum muja tu acha sa janta ho… _He winks…_

Abhijeet (angry): Dayaaaaaaaaaaaa…..

Daya: Bossssss…. _He says with cute smile…._

Abhijeet: U know this is very stupid….aur bht he bechon wali harkat thi….

Daya (serious): Aur jo maine kiya? Wo bhi tu bechon wali harkat he thi naa Boss…jis sa maine tuma bht hurt kiya….

_Abhijeet look at him angrily…Before Abhijeet stood up again with anger..Daya holds his hand more tightly and speaks…_

Daya: I m so sorry boss…Really sorry…main janta hoon tuma bht hurt kiya hai maine.. Tum meri kitni parwa karta ho aur asa mein asa kadam uttha kar bht dukhi kiya hai maine tuma..ACP sir na kitna danta hoga na tuma… so sorry yar… Aik pal ko tu chaha maine ka tuma bata kar par pher main janta tha tum muja nai jana doga boss…yar kuch tu bolo ..dant he do muja…. _He shakes his hand which he was holding…_

Abhijeet: muja kuch nai kahna Daya..Tumari jo marzi aya karo..Tum Aazad ho..apni marzi kar sakta ho…Uss main tuma koi rok nai sakta…

Daya: yar asa tu na kaho… main waqie bht sharminda hoon…sach main ayenda kabhi asa nai karon ga paka..Plz ab ki bar mahf kar do….

Abhijeet (_looking at him): _Aur iss ki kye guaranty hai ka ayenda tum kuch asa nai karo ga? Tum har bar galti karna ka bad asa he kuch bolta hona? _Daya starts looking downward due to embarresment… _Nai Daya muja tum sa koi wada nai chiya..Koi kasam nai chiya..Bas itni guaranty da do muja ka ayenda asa kuch jan boj kar nai karo gay jis sa tumari zindagii ko khatra ho… kud ko mout ka moun main jan boj kar nai jonko gay…Muja tumari zindagii chiya..bas…baki jo chaya karo… _And he again starts looking another side with teary eyes…Where Daya look at him with tears…._

Daya (_teary tone)_: Nai karon yar… I m sorry…_And tear slip from his eye….Abhijeet look at him and his teary eyes…_Aur uss roz bhi nai karta..Ager bureau sa gher jana ka bad wo Maa..wo maa nai ayi hoti mera darwaza per faryad laa kar…

Abhijeet (_shock): _Kon?

Daya: yar Main janta hoon un larkiyon main sa aik larki Ex Minister ki poti thi…_Abhijeet shock after listning this…_Ussi Minister ki bahu ayi thi …Jab main uss raat gher pooncha tu wo Humara darwza par humara intazar kar rai thi.. Jab uss na muja Dhaka tu sari baat batiye…Aur bht roi ka usski beti laa dan..uss na muj sa kaha ka ager meri maa uss ka peer(foot) parti asa tu kye main usski baat bhi asa he na suntan…wo meri peer pakrna lagi aur boss bas pher main kasa…._After few seconds…_Bas muj sa yah Dhaka nai gaya..maine bht socha ka tuma bataion par pher bureau mein hui tum sa behas aur wo sab yaad aya tu chup ho gaya..aur pher yah kadam uttya… mera irada tuma duki karna yah Tumara orders ka khilaf jana nai tha yar….par bas main kud par kaboo nai rakh paya uss maa sa baat karna ka bad..I m very sorry..

_Abhijeet who was listening all this with teary eyes now speak up with loving tone…A cute smile was present on his lips.._

Abhijeet: Tu humesha emotional fool he raha ga mera pagal bhai… _And he pat on his head… _Jana he tha tu kuch back up laa kar tu jata…

Daya: yar police ko bolta tu tuma sab malom ho jata…

Abhijeet: tum sach main pagal ho….

Daya (smiles): boss apna iss pagal bhai ko gala tu laga lo ab…kab sa Taras raha hoon….

_Abhijeet smiles and stood up and Hugs him tightly….A painful Ahhhh came out from Daya's mouth….And Abhijeet left him at the same moment…._

Abhijeet (_worried): _Daya…kye hua? Sorry yar..

Daya: kye boss..teak hoon..wo tu bas shoulder pa thora pain hua… tumara sher itna kamzor nai hai…

Abhijeet (_naughty): _Haan bas zara Akal kam hai….

Daya (smiles): haan wo tuma jo dand kar di boss…. _And Abhijeet laughs on this…._

_After hearing this Laugh..team too enter inside the room again with smiling faces…_

Rajat: shukar hai sir..app dono ka chehra par yah muskan tu ayi…Daya sir itni dar sa muskura tu raha tha humara sath bhi par yahi sachi muskan nai thi wo...

Daya (_naughty): _Kaha tha naa Rajat aik bar Abhijeet ko mera pas laa ayo pher dhakna main sab sambal loon ga…

_Abhijeet lightly hits on his head and all laughs on this….. Abhijeet look at all…_

Abhijeet: acha tu iss bar sab mila hua tha… par pher bhi tumari pakr mein main nai aya…Raat tak muja yakeen tha tum sab ki bawakofana harkaten dhak kar ka yah sab tum log jaan boj kar kar raha ho…wo tu jab suba tum log baga..tu main sach mein dar gaya…

Schain (_smiles): _Sir pher asa ya wasa…atlast hum kamyab ho he gaya…._All smiles on this…_

Rajat: sir app ko yahan lana tu tha he …lakin iss sab ka aik aur maqsad bhi tha….

Abhijeet (_confused): _Wo kye Rajat?

Rajat: sorry sir par jab hum sab kal Bureau loota tu hum na app ki aur ACP sir ki baten sun li then… _Abhijeet was shocked after hearing this, he makes a sad face.._Sir hum na jan kar nai asa kiya…bas hum aya tu wahen wo sab…_And he stops…_

Schain: issi liya hum app ka mood change karna chata tha….

Abhijeet: its okay guys..and Thank you for ur concern…

_Daya places his hand on Abhijeet's hand and speak with concern…_

Daya: boss tum fikar mat karo..Main ACP sir ko sab bata doon ga ka iss main tumari koi galti nai… sab meri waja sa hua..pher wo chaya muja koi bhi saza dan…

_Abhijeet move towards him with concern and speak in hurry…_

Abhijeet: Nai Daya..tum asa kuch nai karo ga..na maine una asa kuch batya hai aur na tum batio ga…

Daya (sad): Boss….?

Abhijeet (_worried): _Dayaaa.. nai means nai… Yah mamla sirf yahan tak he nai hai…Uper tak hai… tum sab ko nai batiya per Head involve tha iss sab main kssi had tak.. bcz ex minister ki poti bhi un larkiyon main sa aik thi…. Aur Daya ager tumari iss harkat ki khaber uper ponchi tu yakeenan tuma saza mila gi..aur main nai chata tumara career pa kssi kisum ka koi daba laga…

Daya: Par boss iss taran tu sari baat tum par aye jaya gi..aur tumara career bi tu asar andaz hoga yar…tum kye bol raha ho ...yah galat hai…

Abhijeet: meri baat aur hai… Hum na yah case solve tu kiya..kasa aur kye hua wo beech ki baat hai..hum na kssi nukasn bina issa solve kiya hai… aur baki ACP sir kiss liya hain…tuma kye lagta ha wo muja kuch hona dan gay…_He smiles… _kal danta tu… par uss waqt sa heads ka sath han… sara mamla nibta kar he looten gay… janta tu ho tum sab una…wo humara sar kabhi jukna danga apna hota hua…?

_Daya smiles on this…all too…._

Daya: Thanks boss muja tu dar he lag gaya tha…

Abhijeet: wo tu muja bhi laga tha Daya…par jab muja ACP sir ki heads ka pas hona ki khaber mili tu main relax ho gaya..warna sach main yar ager muja jana parta tu kitna jhoot bolna parta wahen… _he laughs…. _Aur sab tumari waja sa Daya… _(fake anger) _Ager ayenda asa kiya na kabhi tum na tu sach main Sach sach bata doon ga sir ko sab.. bilkul nai bechyon ga….

_Daya who was looking at Abhijeet… Tear falls down from his eyes… Abhijeet moves forward and removes his tears with…_

Abhijeet: yah ansoo kis liya yar…tuja malom hai na main teri ankhon mein ansoo nai dhak saka kabhi bhi….

Daya: yah tu kushi ka ansoo hain yar… Main janta hoon ACP sir bhi sab smaj gaya honga.. aur tum na jo kiya..sab sah lata ho meri waja sa humesha..tum sab itna pyar karta ho muj sa..yah sab soch kar he yah ansoo ….

_Abhijeet places his hand on Daya's cheek and speaks up after removing tear, which was abt to fall down from Daya's eye…_

Abhijeet: Main tumari ankon mein Kushi ka ansoo bhi nai dhak sakta Daya…bas aik bari si smile… _he pointed towards his lips… _Tumar honton par…woi achi lagti hai tuma…. Jis pa hazaron larkiyen fida hain bae…. (_Naughty tone)_

_All laughs on this and feels really really relax after feeling this love and Care present in the air again…. _

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

_Thanks Guys for reviews…But why few reviews? When I tries to write something investigative In Tu jee laa zarra I got few reviews only and I ended it..and Now When Something funny same happens..:(( this is so sad… Likhna ka dil he nai karta asa… :(( Peoples only Like High drama and emotional stories.. Okay then I will try to write on that only…. _

_This is the end of this story guys, I was going to end it in next chap but dil he nai kiya thore reviews ka bad aur likna ko..so I make this chap long and Ended it in this chap only…. Hope u like this Try… pata nai kasa hai…may be not so gud..But Thanks For reading… And Thanks for reviewing once again.._

_Take care Guys..Bye All…_


End file.
